We have collected data for 1 of 5 normal healthy volunteer subjects in this pilot study. There were no complications with exercise testing. After analyzing oxygen uptake (VO2) during recovery from exercise, we found that the time constant for VO2 (our dependent variable) varied significantly with recovery time. We believe that this would influence study outcomes and are therefore consulting with the Division of Computing Resources to identify more objective methods for analysis. Continuance of this protocol is necessary to finish pilot data collection to help determine the effect of exercise intensity on dynamic changes in VO2 during recovery from exercise.